A Heart to Win
by AnimeAndMangaFan
Summary: Rei was never one to be bold around the upperclassmen, and often found herself watching a certain male second year. After following him to the light house, a plan for love ensues, even if he doesn't know it. Tag Force story - One-Shot - ReiXHatGuy


Since this story is taken place in Tag Force, and the Hat Guy you play as doesn't have an official name, I tried to make this story ambiguous, as in Hat Guy is only mentioned as 'He' 'Him' ect. So you can replace all the he's and such to whatever you want his name to be.

This story is also a kind of One-Sides Asuka X Hat Guy, but I ran out of space in the summary...

* * *

><p>I tightened my grip on the pine tree before me as I watched the four second years talking about apparently nothing as they stared at the waterfall. The only boy in the group, an Osiris like me, stood up, giving a quick wave before walking away, not being able to see me hiding in the tightly covered forest.<p>

"Ugh! Why do you hang out with him, Asuka," the red headed Obelisk, who I think is called Junko, said as she sent a glare in the Osiris' direction.

"Come on guys. He's nice," Asuka said.

"He's an Osiris," the black haired Obelisk whined. If I'm not mistaken, her name was Momoe.

"Rank shouldn't matter! You've seen him duel! He's talented enough to be an Obelisk," Asuka said, giving her own slight glare towards her friends, and I had to hold myself down to not jump out and shout my agreements. That probably wouldn't go down too well, being a first year _and_ an Osiris.

"Talented or not, that hat is a total turn off!"

"Yeah! Why can't he take that old thing off? Don't even get me started about his pants!'

'I know! Those things are just...! Someone needs to take a sewing needle to that boy!'

"That's enough," Asuka shouted, causing her friends to go silent. "You may not like him, but you can at least respect him for his talent! Its not what's on the outside that matters," Asuka continued.

"As expected of you," Junko grinned, completely ignoring Asuka's scolding.

While the three were distracted in their new conversation, I followed the road, still in the forest a bit to hide myself if they looked my way, to where I knew he would be. The light house near the Osiris Dorm. His interest in water and aquatic life was notable from the first duel, due to his Water themed deck.

Before I could even get thirty seconds of walking in, I heard his name in their conversation, causing me to pause my walking. "I bet she does like him! That's why she's protecting him," Junko teased.

"Asuka! How can you like an Osiris," Momoe shouted, clearly shocked.

"I respect him as a duelist, that's all! Nothing else," Asuka sighed. "Seriously! There's nothing between us," Asuka continued.

"What would you say if he confessed his undying love to you then," Junko asked.

"Even if he did feel that way, I never would, guys! He's too... You know," Asuka asked. I didn't bother to stay after that and continued on my way.

For Asuka to say that...? After all he's done for Duel Academy? Of course, I wasn't here when it happened, but Judai has told me all he's done... His duels were amazing...

_He..._ was amazing.

I shook the thoughts out of my head before continuing my way. Sure enough, I found him sitting next to the light house, which was turned off due to the fact that it was still morning. His feet were barley hovering above the water, but he was lightly rocking his legs back and forth, letting it known that he was deep in though. Regardless, I made my way over to him and sat down, making sure to not disturb his thoughts.

After a few silent minutes of him not noticing me, I puffed my cheeks before moving my face in front of his, causing him to jump back a couple inches, his eyes probably wide, but with his hat, I couldn't tell.

"When did you get here," he asked as he sat himself back up straight.

"I've been here for a couple minutes," I said. He just stared at me, whatever that was bugging him still probably on his mind. "What's wrong," I asked.

"Rei... You're good with love things, right," he asked.

"Of course! Maidens in love always know about these things," I said, pushing back the small blush that was forming on my checks as I forced a smile. This wasn't... He wasn't...

"Well... I think I like someone like that," he said. It was at this point, I couldn't push the blush back anymore and my face turned pink. This... this was a love confession, wasn't it? "I think I like Asuka."

"Wh... _wha_?"

That was all I could say. It was pathetic, I know, but if I said anything else, it'd probably be a bunch of screaming and yelling. I just heard Asuka say she would never like him, no matter what. How was I supposed to deal with this...?

"Weird, I know... But do you have any advice for me," he asked, causing my initial anger to turn to sorrow. To help him get his heart crushed...? How could I do that...? I might as well just tell him what I heard instead of him going through all this... I know what it felt like... To develop a crush on someone and then find out they don't like you the same way.

He just kept staring at me, slightly eager what the advice I would give. I took a deep breath before preparing to tell him about Asuka, but then I paused. If I told him, would he hate me for telling him..? Wouldn't he be glad, because he wouldn't be hurt as much...? I forced another smile before wrapping my arm around his shoulder.  
>"Alright, big guy! Here's what you gotta to," I said. He smiled, causing my heart to sink and nearly causing my forced smile to a frown. I couldn't do this. How could I lead him to the pain of having your heart crushed... "Just... be yourself...! She'll certainly like you then... But to be sure, how about you give her something she'll really like," I muttered. He eagerly jumped to his feet, chanting his thanks before running off, causing my heart to sink even more.<p>

What kind of partner was I...? After all he and I have been through this year...

I quickly stood up and ran after him, calling out his name. I had to stop him... It was the least I could do... I didn't have to tell him. I just had to stop him. Anything other than him getting hurt... To do that, I'd have to get his mind off Asuka. I'd have to make him fall in love with someone else! Someone who certainly wouldn't break his heart! Who was experienced in love and cared for him! ... Simply put, I'll just have to make him fall for me instead! "Hey," I called out once more, this time, he actually heard me and stopped, turning as I managed to catch up to him. "I know you're really excited to go try out your new strategy and stuff, but how about you test it out on me first? We can go out on a few dates and I'll let you know if it works," I said.

"Really? Thanks," he shouted and hugged me tightly, causing my blush to return.

"N-no problem! I'll meet you at the dorm in a couple minutes, alright? We can go from there," I said, in which he nodded before eagerly running off once more. I was about to walk after him when I saw a familiar blond staring wide eyed in my direction.

"What was that about," Asuka asked.

"What's that supposed to mean," I asked. Asuka just stared at me for a few seconds before closing the distance between us, leaving us a couple feet apart.

"I mean what just happened... You're going on a date with him," Asuka asked.

"What's it matter, Miss. '_I'll never love him_'," I muttered, making sure to act as mature as possible. Asuka's eyes widened.

"W-what... Y-you heard," Asuka asked, in which I nodded. "I was just talking under pressure, that's all! I don't hate him, I like him, you know that," Asuka said, her eyes drifting to the Osiris Dorm.

"But not the way he likes you," I said as I placed my hands on my hips, leaving Asuka even more stunned.

"You mean... He," she trailed off, in which I slightly nodded.

"But its alright! You don't have to worry! I'll make sure that he won't bug you about it! He'll fall in love with someone else before you know it," I smiled before making my way towards my dorm.

"R-Rei," Asuka called out, but I didn't bother to turn back. I had a date.

Not to mention a heart to win~


End file.
